rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Coldplay
| período = 1996 - actualidade | xénero = Rock alternativo | selo = Parlophone | membros = Chris Martin Jon Buckland Guy Berryman Will Champion | antigos_membros = | web = http://www.coldplay.com }} Coldplay é unha banda de rock alternativo formada en 1996 en Londres, Inglaterra. O grupo está formado polo vocalista/pianista Chris Martin, o guitarrista Jon Buckland, o baixista Guy Berryman e o baterista Will Champion. Historia Chris Martin montou Coldplay en 1996, na Universidade de Londres, cos amigos Will Champion, Jon Buckland e Guy Berryman, ao descubrir gustos semellantes (os folks Nick Drake, Simon & Garfunkel e Jeff Buckley). A banda podería ficar no ostracismo total, como moitas outras, pero tivo un pouco de sorte: deciden lanzar un sinxelo, "Safety", a pesar de ter só cartos para 500 copias. Distribuíron o sinxelo entre familiares e amigos, e tamén enviaron copias a discográficas como BMG e Parlophone que posteriormente contrataríaos. Eles aínda lanzaron outro sinxelo, "Brother & Sisters", polo pequeno selo Fierce Panda. Xa pola Parlophone lanzan o EP The Blue Room, cunha tirada de 5.000 copias, e que hoxe é disputado entre os fanáticos e coleccionista. Son tamén lanzados (con moito éxito), o sinxelo das cancións "Shiver" e "Yellow". Lanzaron o seu primeiro disco, Parachutes o 10 de xullo de 2000, chegando ao primeiro lugar das listas no Reino Unido. O clip de "Yellow" emitíuse sen parar na MTV e a banda consagrouse como no V-2000, festival de verán de Inglaterra. Parachutes vendeu máis de un millón de copias, levando ás listas outros éxitos como "Trouble", "Shiver" e "Don't Panic". O público apaixonouse pola voz de Chris e a guitarra case oriental de Jon, con solos e riffs transcedentais. O vocalista chega a afirmar que Colplay é unha das 10 mellores bandas do mundo. Eles aínda tiveron tempo para facer una xira americana e gañaron o Grammy en 2002, polo mellor álbum alternativo. En xuño de 2002, a banda lanzou o seu agardado segundo disco, A Rush of Blood to the Head. Era un disco un pouco máis ousado e mellor producido do que o debut da banda, e acaba transformando a Coldplay nun gran grupo, cos seus diversos hits e boas melodías. No ano seguinte, dous novos lanzamentos antes de editar un novo álbum: o EP Brothers & Sisters e o DVD Live 2003 (que tambén saíu en formato CD, co setlist resumido). Aparte diso, destaca a voda de Chris Martin coa atriz Gywneth Paltrow. En 2004 a banda voltou aos estudios para gravar o seu terceiro álbum, que foi lanzado o 6 de xuño de 2005 co título de X&Y. O disco é unha continuación de A Rush of Blood to the Head, o que agradou aos fans, pero deixou á crítica reticiente sobre o futuro da banda. Discografía Álbumes de estudio *''Parachutes'' - 2000 (Capitol) *''A Rush of Blood to the Head'' - 2002 (Capitol) *''X&Y'' - 2005 (Capitol) *''Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends'' - 2008 (Parlophone) Álbumes en directo *''Live 2003'' - 2003 Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial da banda Category:Bandas de rock alternativo Category:Bandas de Londres Category:Coldplay